1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoresis displays (EPDs), and electro-wetting displays (EWDs) have been developed.
The flat panel display device may include display elements in pixel areas, and lighting circuits for checking a lighting state of the display elements.
Signal wires that transmit lighting signals for turning on the lighting circuits may become an inflow path of static electricity, which may damage the lighting circuits. Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent the static electricity from flowing into the lighting circuits through the signal wires.